Danielle Lewin
Dani Sullivan is a character used by Pippy in World 10: School. She was believed to be a vampire fledging, but really she is an Ancient, the predecessors of the Vampyres. Dani is the daughter of Ulysses Lewin, but she has taken her mother's name. She is currently sixteen years old, and attends the Nameless School Appearance Dani is of average height, for her gender, standing around 5ft 7, and she has bright emerald coloured eyes, and she has had these, ever since she was a baby. Her hair is a dark, dark brown, similar in shade to her father's hair colour. Her skin is naturally darkly tanned, and she tends to be casual in how she dresses. Species & Powers Dani is an Ancient Vampyre, having inhertied this from her father, and their powers are very similar to the normal Vampyres. They are more powerful than humans - more intuitive, smarter, faster and stronger. However, the ancients can possess up to four seperate abilities, each, and while they don't have to be the exact same as their predecessors, they are normally linked or related in some way to their ancessors abilities. Anicient Vampyres are also not changed from Humans, they are born that way. *The first ability Dani registered was Emotion Detection and Manipulation. When she first manifested, she believed she had turned into an Atari, but she can actually accurately sense and manipulate the abilities of others. *While she does not know it yet, she has also manifested the ability of Familial Immortality. This means she cannot be killed, while a member of her direct family - parents, siblings, aunts, uncles, first cousins and grandparents - are still alive. *A future ability for Dani is one that she shares with her father - Dematerialization. This allows her to dematerialize, and then rematerialize, in other locations, although as she has no pratice or skill with it, yet, she can only travel short distances. *She will also get the ability of Truth Manipulation. This allows her to force people to tell the truth, convince people that she is telling the truth herself, even when she is lying, and she can also detect and tell the difference between the truth and lies, even when someone believes they are telling her the truth. Family & Relationships *Mother - Annabell Sullivan (Deceased) *Father - Ulysses Lewin *Half-Sister - Jenny Sullivan Personality Dani is a very nice girl, with a cheerful and bubbly personality. She likes to meet new people, and is very trustworthy. People find her easy to talk to, and she loves to make new friends. She's a very down to earth girl. History Dani's memories have all been controlled by her father, who is also an Ancient. He married Dani's mother, Annabell, but when Annabell realised Ulysses wasn't human and wasn't aging, she demanded he left her and her daughter, Dani, immediatly. Ulysses used his power to take Dani's memories of her father, who lived with them until she was seven, so that she did not miss him. Category:Characters